


The Cake That Takes The Cake

by seriestrash



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriestrash/pseuds/seriestrash
Summary: Some of the off screen Tyrus development from the S2 finale, for example: the math test reaction and devisal of the gym ambush





	The Cake That Takes The Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Another old tumblr one shot :)

After final bell on Monday morning, Cyrus is at his locker piling the necessary books into his backpack when someone excitedly calls his name from far away. Cyrus hates when people call his name out in public because he feels idiotic scanning the room for the source, but today was different. Cyrus’ eyes immediately land on TJ at the far end of the corridor. The captain of the basketball team was holding a piece of paper and waves it in the air at Cyrus as if he could read what was on it from far away. Cyrus hangs back at his locker and watches as TJ cutely bounces down the hall towards him and excitedly stops other students to show his paper to them.

“Cyrus, Cyrus, Cyrus, Cyrus!” TJ says excitedly as he approaches. Cyrus had never heard TJ use his name before and in sixty seconds he’s already said it a handful of times. Cyrus thought TJ’s nicknames made him feel special but the use of his name after all this time felt extra special, like an important moment in their friendship.

“Hey, TJ.” Cyrus greets him and doesn’t bother to even try hide the smile on his face.

“Guess who’s completely average?” TJ’s wide grin stays plastered on his face.

“Uhh..” Cyrus’ brows furrow in confusion like he was just asked a trick question.

“It’s me!” He excitedly reveals the paper he was waving around earlier and Cyrus notices the red C circled in the corner.

“Is this your algebra test?” Cyrus’ mouth hangs agape in awe. “TJ, you passed!”

“I know!” He says proudly of himself, “Math is still really hard for me but not impossible like I thought.”

“That’s amazing,” Cyrus is genuine, “Congratulations, TJ.”

“It’s kind of dorky but I actually kind of want to hang it on the fridge.” TJ laughs. Cyrus found that even cuter than the bouncing down the halls, he actually stopped himself from aw-ing out loud.  TJ adds, “I know it’s only a C but to me that’s like getting an A.”

“TJ, this is huge.” Cyrus affirms with his smile unwavering.

“And my two week suspension from the team is up this week so I’m allowed to play in Friday’s game!” TJ was radiating with positivity.

“That’s great!” Cyrus exclaims. “I’ll be there.”

“Cool!” TJ nods happily. “I have to get to work. I just wanted to show you this before I left.” TJ waves his test again and his bouncy energy remains. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t get the C, that was all you.” Cyrus wears a soft smile.

“You helped, really.” TJ says sincerely and his enthusiasm settles for a second so he can communicate that seriously to Cyrus with a gentle squeeze on the shorter boys shoulder. Cyrus nods with a smile. TJ lets out one final excited ‘Woo!’ and Cyrus watches as he excitedly bounces further down the hall and out of the building.

The following afternoon after school, Andi leaves to go ring shopping with Bex whilst Cyrus hangs back with Buffy as she shoots hoops on the outdoor court. Cyrus is distressed to learn that Buffy didn’t intend on rejoining the basketball team and feared it was because of her history with TJ. Cyrus knew first hand that TJ could be kind and although he wasn’t that way with Buffy in the beginning, Cyrus knew TJ was changing for the better and would be kinder and more fair towards Buffy on the team. Even still, Buffy shuts him down.

Before school the next morning, Cyrus and Buffy are sitting across from each other at a table outside the main building. Cyrus is facing the street whilst Buffy is looking towards the schools entrance. Cyrus begins to press Buffy about rejoining the team but she shuts him down each time.

“I almost miss you pestering me about my crush.” Buffy jokes.

“We can always circle back to the basketball thing later. If you’re wanting to talk about your feelings I’m all ears,” Cyrus folds his hands professionally and rests them on the table top.

“I was just kidding, Cyrus,” Buffy shakes her head with a mild eye roll. 

“Is it that guy?” Cyrus points to a stranger walking by them.

“Do we even know that guy?” Buffy laughs.

“Is it…” Cyrus pauses to let his eyes wander, he stops when they land on TJ who’s walking in their direction, “TJ,” Cyrus says with a growing smile.

Buffy chokes on a laugh, “You think I have a crush on TJ?”

“Ew,” TJ crinkles his nose in disgust as he reaches the table.

Buffy whips her head in his direction, “Do I even have to explain how repulsive the idea of crushing on you would be?”

TJ looks offended and he retorts with, “Oh yeah cause liking you sounds so appealing.”

“Guys?” Cyrus frowns.

“She started it,” TJ folds his arms with a huff.

Cyrus feels the burning eyes of both his friends like they were waiting for him to pick a side.

Cyrus holds eye contact with TJ and gives him a look as he nudges his head towards Buffy. TJ lets out a heavy breath, “Buffy-”

“Oh look, Andi’s here,” Buffy says as she stands up, “And I’m not.” With a little bounce on her toes she leaves. 

“Time capsule Buffy was a lot more understanding.” TJ rolls his eyes. 

Cyrus gives a weak smile, this situation made him feel quite uncomfortable and honestly a little sad. Buffy was one of his two best friends in the entire world, he’d have her back no matter what but Cyrus couldn’t ignore his strange but quickly progressing friendship with TJ and he didn’t want to give that up because of Buffy’s distaste towards him.

“I know you’re happy to have her home and all but honestly, being your friend was a lot easier when Buffy moved away.” TJ’s expression drops as he tugs on the strap of his backpack.

“If you and Buffy became friends then we could all be friends?” Cyrus is hopeful.

“How is that going to happen though?” TJ questions. “Buffy can’t stand me.”

“You’re going to have to apologise.” Cyrus knits his brows lightly. 

“I’ve tried, she doesn’t want to hear it!” TJ says frustrated, “At your Bar Mitzvah she told me as far as she’s concerned I don’t even exist.”

“Classic Buffy burn.” Cyrus exhales in thought.

TJ gives him a questioning look.

“I wasn’t saying it was a nice thing to say,” Cyrus adds defensively. “But you were quite mean to her…”

“I know,” TJ frowns, “And I _am_ sorry but you told me that she hates to hear that. I guess if she’s not going to listen to me, I’m just going to have to show her.”  

“How are you going to do that?” Cyrus is intrigued.

“At the game on Friday, I’m going to play fair and pass her the ball.” TJ explains.

“I like the sound of that,” Cyrus nods encouragingly, “Just one teeny tiny flaw with that plan,” Cyrus pinches his fingers together. "Buffy isn’t rejoining the team.” 

“She’s not?” TJ expresses his shock, “Is it because of me?”

Cyrus shrugs his shoulders up and holds them tensely, “Yeah… I think so.” 

TJ lets out an exasperated sigh. “If you told me this when she first joined the team I probably would have been celebrating… Now I just feel like a jerk.” 

“You’re not a jerk.” Cyrus is reassuring and TJ gives him a halfhearted smile as he still felt bad. 

“So forget the apology for now,” TJ shakes his head, “How do we get Buffy to join the team again?” 

Cyrus tosses his head from side to side in thought. “She seems to have already made up her mind about this… And Buffy is quite stubborn when she wants to be…” Cyrus says his thoughts quietly out loud. 

“And competitive.” TJ scoffs. 

“That’s it!” Cyrus snaps his fingers. 

“Uh, what is?” TJ asks. 

“Buffy loves basketball but doesn’t think she can play with you, so all we have to do is change her mind.” Cyrus grins. 

TJ gives Cyrus a funny look, “Cyrus, that’s not a plan, they’re the facts we already know.” 

“I’ll find an excuse to swing by the gym with Buffy after school. You’ll be there waiting.” Cyrus explains, “You could play a one on one.. thing?” Cyrus frowns as he realises he didn’t know what it was called, “That will show Buffy that you two can play together.” 

TJ nods as he processes Cyrus’ plan, “That could work but Buffy would never go for the game, she’s not interested in being around me at all.” 

“You have to make her think it was her idea.” Cyrus says. “Provoke her a little, get her to think she wants to wipe the floor with you.” 

“Who says I won’t win?” TJ folds his arms. “I won’t go easy on her.” 

“She wouldn’t respect you if you did.” Cyrus says. 

“You really think this will work?” TJ questions.

“How could it not?” Cyrus asks confidently.

“What if she doesn’t have her gym clothes on her?” TJ pokes holes in the plan.

“I’ll find an excuse to leave for a second and go get her gym bag from her locker, I know the code.” Cyrus adds proudly.

“Okay.” TJ nods, “Straight after school?”

“Yep,” Cyrus nods, “Should we synchronise our watches?”

“I’m not wearing a watch..” TJ frowns.

“Maybe we should rehearse this at lunch to be safe?” Cyrus suggests seriously and TJ chuckles softly.

“I think we’ll be okay.”

“Straight after school then.” Cyrus affirms with a smile.

“I’ll be there.” 

“We have to think of a code name for the mission.” Cyrus says excitedly, “Operation Get Buffy To Reconsider Rejoining The Basketball Team Before Friday’s Game…” Cyrus says dramatically before frowning, “No, I think it needs to be shorter.” 

“You think?” TJ laughs and the morning bell ringing interrupts.

“Maybe we could call it O-G-B-R- No, T-R” Cyrus struggles to work out the acronym as they walk towards the main entrance together. “ Oh never mind, I’ll just text you a few options during first period.” 

Later, the second Cyrus is dismissed from his last class he pulls out his phone to text TJ. 

To: **TJ** 🏀 - 3:16pm -

> _Mission is a go._

From: **TJ🏀** \- 3:16pm -

> _omw to the gym now r u with buffy?_

To:  **TJ🏀** \- 3:16pm -

> _Her codename is Slayer!_

From: **TJ🏀** \- 3:16pm -

> _Okay Underdog! Have you met up with Slayer yet?_

To: **TJ🏀** \- 3:17pm -

> _At her locker now. On our way._

To: **TJ** 🏀 - 3:18pm -

> _The Slayer is landing, I repeat, the Slayer is landing._

From: **TJ🏀** \- 3:18pm -

> _Does that mean you’re almost here?_

To: **TJ🏀** \- 3:19pm -

> _Yes_ 😪

From: **TJ** 🏀 - 3:19pm - 

> 😂

Surely enough Buffy sees right through their ambush attempt but plays along anyway. 

Whilst Buffy is out changing, Cyrus hangs back with TJ. “This is going to work.” Cyrus says to himself with a deep breath. 

“It’s worth a-” TJ pauses to lob the basketball he’s holding at the net and scores with ease, “-shot” TJ adds with a smirk. 

“Very impressive, superstar.” Cyrus coaxes his head. 

“Oh if you think that was good then check this out,” TJ picks up the ball and stands further away from the basket this time. He throws the ball and makes the shot again like it was nothing. 

“Now you’re just showing off.” Cyrus rolls his eyes with a smile. 

TJ retrieves the ball again and starts dribbling it around Cyrus. TJ lightly teases Cyrus by challenging him to take the ball off him as he circles. 

“You’re making me feel bad about my athletic ability.” Cyrus jokes and fakes a pout.

“Sorry, Underdog.” TJ stops and holds the ball out, “Take the shot.” 

Cyrus knew it was a trap but he still reached for the ball anyway. Just as he did TJ swerves him and makes another basket. 

“Ooo, too slow,” TJ chuckles as he nudges Cyrus with his arm.

“Did you come here to play me or Cyrus?” Buffy renters in her gym clothes. 

“Game on.” TJ smirks as he pulls his hoodie off and throws it at Cyrus - whom fumbles the catch and awkwardly scurries over to the bleachers to keep score. Buffy makes the first two shots and the game is underway, TJ and Buffy’s playful banter made Cyrus happy and quietly excited for a future in which they could all be friends. 

TJ really wasn’t going easy on Buffy and the two kept going on and on, Cyrus’ excitement was fading and his lack of after school baby taters was making him tired. Eventually Buffy wins and Cyrus celebrates her with a hug. He learns that her reluctancy to rejoin the team had nothing to do with TJ and everything to do with starting a new team. That idea made Cyrus more proud of his best friend then her win against TJ. 

After the two basketball captains get dressed again the three of them make their way out onto the street. With every step they took, Cyrus could feel his two friends getting closer to a reconciliation. 

Buffy agreed to listen to TJ’s apology and then out of nowhere TJ freestyle raps, leaving the present two thirds of the good hair crew speechless. 

“So we’re good?” TJ asks Buffy. 

“Yeah, I think we are.” Buffy smiles in astonishment. 

“Cool. I’ll see you around then.” TJ smiles back at her before flashing a passing look to Cyrus as he turns down the street to walk away. Meanwhile, Cyrus had been starting at TJ during that whole interaction in a state of awe. 

TJ turns back for a second and smiles before continuing on his way. 

Cyrus continues to look after him, “You think you know someone…” 

“Until you find out that you don’t.” Buffy adds with a look of surprise and a little newfound fondness on her face. 

Cyrus exhales as he stares off in the direction TJ was walking. 

“Hey Buffy?” Cyrus asks without turning his head. 

“Yeah?” Buffy looks to Cyrus. 

“Your crush isn’t on TJ is it?” Cyrus questions, he flicks his gaze to her for a moment. 

“No.” Buffy laughs awkwardly at the suggestion, “It really isn’t.” 

“Good,” Cyrus turns his gaze forward again in just enough time to see TJ disappear around the corner, “Because I think mine is.” 

“Wait-” Buffy’s surprised expression returns, “You have a crush on _TJ?_ ” She asks in an excited but hushed tone. 

“I think so.” Cyrus turns to her with a cute shrug. “I mean my heart is beating erratically and even though it’s freezing cold I can feel myself sweating.” 

“Since when?” Buffy grins. 

“This is news to me.” Cyrus shakes his head, “Maybe the whole time? Maybe today? I don’t know.” Cyrus chews his bottom lip for a second, “Maybe I was just suppressing the crush until I knew that you would be okay with it.” 

A momentary frown crosses Buffy’s face but she squashes it quickly and a small smile returns, “Do you think TJ could maybe like you back?” 

“Nooo.” Cyrus chuckles through his word, “And it doesn’t matter because we’re never going to talk about this ever again.” Cyrus starts walking.

“No!” Buffy says disappointed and she chases after him, “This is all I want to talk about ever. _TJ?”_  She giggles, “Was it the muffin? No! The swings? I know you said you only just realised but how could I have not seen it? I mean just yesterday you called him cute!“

“Buffy!” Cyrus whines. 

“I’m sorry! It’s just that it’s TJ,” Buffy crinkles her nose with a cute smile, “Ew.” 

Cyrus wears a deep frown and an expression begging her to stop. 

“Fine, I’m sorry.” Buffy says sincerely, “If you ever want to talk though-” 

“I know who to come too,” Cyrus smiles and Buffy loops her arm through his. 

“That rap though?” Buffy laughs. 

“So random but so amazing, right?” Cyrus cant help but laugh.

“Do you think he has a rap name?” Buffy lets out a giggle at the thought and Cyrus rests his head on hers for just a second as they walk. Buffy always made Cyrus feel safe enough to talk about his feelings but it felt good to not feel guilty about those feelings for once. 

* * *


End file.
